The present invention relates to electrical devices including an antenna assembly. The invention is particularly useful as an electrical transmitter-receiver receiver in a CT2 cordless telephone, and is therefore described below with respect to such application.
A new type of telephone concept is now being developed utilizing a CT2 cordless telephone to make calls not only at home or in the office, but also from public access points. Such public access points will be provided at various locations, called telepoints, enabling users located within a predetermined range, e.g., about 100 metres, of a telepoint to make a call. When making a call, the caller enters a personal identification number (PIN), which is checked by the system and within seconds, assuming everying is in order, the system will produce a dial tone to the caller enabling the caller to make a call in the normal way. According to the present concept of this system, a caller may make only outgoing calls from a telepoint.